monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:T-danger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monster High (cartoon) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Classroom notebooks :First of, thank you for the work on transcribing the Classroom notebooks. It was not a job I was looking forward to doing. :) :However, the title of the notebooks was not correct by this wiki standards, so I had to move them. I noticed your tumblr post with links, so I've left the redirects up. I'd like to delete them though, so if you could update the links one of these days, that would be appreciated. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Images I've noticed you call some images "icon" when they'resquare-shaped and serve a purpose on the character list. That's not what the word is for - it's only to be used for images based on profile art. Also, those images are to be made to use about the upper half of the shoulders as the bottom of the images. Just saying, because I've seen some of your icons go as far as teh chest. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:11, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Webisodes I assume you have the FCA! DVD. Are the webisodes actually marked as Volume 4, considering they were released as Volume 3 in other languages first? Parrotbeak (talk) 11:04, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :Please respond soon. Without any confirmation, I can't let the pages stay up. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Webisodes Alright, so, first off, I want you to know you are doing a good job with all your edits. Your investment is highly appreciated and I don't want you to think otherwise. But, I have a few necessary tips for you to improve your work. There's a number of details that keep going wrong with your webisode pages, and we both benefit from it if I go through them. :Do you pay attention to the fearbook at the start of each webisode? Because that's important, and I think you rarely do. For starters, it's one the book which Volume a webisode belongs to. Those FCA! webisodes you said were Volume 4? They aren't. They are Volume 3. It says so on the fearbook. And just yesterday you created two pages in the wrong place. It's not "Master Of Hiss-guise", it's "Master of Hiss-guise". The title too is to be taken from the book (the YouTube name is principally not to be trusted; only the title mentioned within the webisode). These details are important to strive to get right. :Please start categorizing webisodes. By Volume. Add Category:Volume 4 to Volume 4 webisodes. :If the webisode has previously been released in another language, chances are I have a basic setup (layout + character list) already prepared in my sandbox. If a webisode is released in English, feel free to take my work and use it as a basis for your page. :Character lists are extremely tricky to make and require an extensive knowledge of the cast as well as knowing the formatting guidelines. For instance, HHB has a page under that name because of the trademark, but for the character list that title+name is too long to look good. So, it's shortened to Ms. Bloodgood to match other teachers like Mr. Rotter and Mr. Where. And nicknames are left out, so Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch becomes just Sloman Mortavitch. I can give you little advice on becoming familiar enough with the cast that you can recognize them all by, say, their feet or arms, but that is something of a requirement. :You did well with these four webisodes, but you didn't the time before, so I'm just saying this so you know that it matters: I don't mind whether you go from left to right or right to left in a webisode batch on the video section of the YouTube channel, but don't make webisode pages outside either order. Like, last time, you started with Boogey Mansion, then Scareful what you Wish for, and then Tales from the Script. You never made Monsters of Music at all. The result is that I have a harder time now maintaining character/cartoon pages, because the "What Links Here" page list links in order of page creation. That batch is now difficult to check on (MoM is separated from the rest by the FCA! webisode pages). It's not a big disaster, but please always go about page order like you did yesterday. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:15, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Doll logs So, first off, thank you for your steady transcript contributions. It's really appreciated. You might've noticed this already, but I've made a few organization changes (they aren't done, but they're well underway) and you can add diaries to the list again (just please don't change any of the italics-layouts of the links like you did a while back. It took me a lot of energy to fix that). Parrotbeak (talk) 21:03, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Tiny request Please take more care to ensure the article goes on the right page in one go. A miss once in a while is okay, but in your case it kinda is more of a hit once in a while. And link fixing is a rather exhausting task, so please be more aware of what the correct name for an article is. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:25, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Diary It's your age old enemy: correct title. You wrote "Diary" with a capital "D", while the guideline is a lower case "d". You did it right for Gigi's agenda with a lower case "a". It's a little thing, I admit, but organizational a bother to fix, also because a wrong title is a mistake that is very hard to catch if not noticed and dealt with immediately. As with the webisode pages you made recently. I fully understand you forgot to add "(webisode)" after "Creepateria", because that requires knowing there are other things that compete for the article title "Creepateria", but "Coin Calamity" instead of "The Coin Calamity" is a matter of paying attention. Mind, you write good articles and certainly your help with the doll logs is greatly appreciated, but titles are a really important thing to get right. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:09, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Book images Yes, though please check the book images tag to see if your scans are better than the ones currently uploaded. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:07, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Lorna It's open now. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Steins Well, yeah, that. You made two pages that, even without content, were below the minimum (no categories, not proper intro, lacking sections to be added, etc.). Combined with the fact that I don't know you as a character page writer, I simply did not get the impression you were going to finish them. But if you intend to do so and I was mistaken, you've got 100% approval and gratitude. Do you need them to be revived or will you start from scratch? Parrotbeak (talk) 20:26, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :It would be rather appreciated if you'd do research before writing an article, let alone two, next time. I don't like it very much to have to clean up after others, especially not when most of the work then has to be done by me. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:18, May 20, 2015 (UTC) SDCC 2-pack No. Changing a page is one thing, but changing all related media is a huge amount of work (text, links, categories, etc.). And it is always possible for a last minute on-package change of name that gets trademarked later. Previous examples of fluid names are Slo-Mo, Toralei, and Twyla is still in, well, the twilight what with the "Boogeyman" on her New Scaremester booklet. It is therefore that changes like these don't get a "go" until there's photos of the box. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:22, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Russian website http://www.monsterhigh.com/ru-ru/character Adults I think all adult characters must to be in the page of adult characters. If former adult students are in the student page, it's not right, they must be in their adult character page, because they are former. Lagoonafire ᵀᴬᴸᴷ 06:07, August 1, 2015 (UTC) thank you so much for verandren from my blog. Please do not edit "Species" AGAIN! Twyla is a boogeymen, a fairy, because fay because fairy, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a headless horsemen, and Scarah Screams is a BANSHEE! The logic of it, the only "fay" is Hexiciah Steam, because his mother was a fairy. Please be politically correct here. The concept is, most monster types and species are difficult to describe or understand in Monster High, but the correctness is none of the ones you edited are fairies. Please be understanding and not do it again or I will have to permantely block you. Thank you! Help!? Hello, T-danger. Do you supposedly know of anyone on Monster High Wiki who has a good, strong computer, as in a special computer with the ability to alter Subpagesets? GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 08:32, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Happy Howlidays Ghouls Hello, I saw your recent addition to the TV Specials and I would like to ask for a source for them as there have been a surge of false TV specials making their rounds on sites like Wikipedia and Instagram. Thanks! Rosalaun (talk) 16:49, August 18, 2017 (UTC)